The New Girl
by Im.Rad.Your.Rad.Lets.Hug
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke was a rich and popular boy. One day a pink haired girl named Haruno Sakura moved into the house right next to his mansion. Do they become friends or foes? Alot of fun and exicting things happened but you have to read to find out!
1. The New Girl

Chapter 1: The Girl Next Door

**Disclamer: **I dont own Naruto...or do I? lol j/k :

Thinking _slanted letters like this..._

Inner self **_bold, slanted print like this..._**

Main Characters

Sakura 16 years old (long pink hair that goes to her hips and emerald green eyes)

Saskue 17 years old (short oynx hair, spiked in back and bangs in front, and oynx eye's, not to mention HOT!)

* * *

**Uchia Mansion...**

Ring...ring...ring...

"Uhh stupid alarm clock!." Saskue threw his alarm clock across the room.

RING...RING...RING...

Saskue put his pillow over his head.

RING...RING..RING...

"Grr stupid alarm! Where are you!" he yelled and broke the alarm clock.

He walked back to his bed and fell on it.

**BAM**

**CRASHED**

**THUD**

"Uhh what the hell!" Saskue new the noise was coming from outside his window so he opened his window and looked outside.

There was a utah truck on the driveway of the house next to his mansion and pink haired girl with a frying pan on her head and other kitchen utensuls sprawled on the ground.

"Dammit!" the girl cursed.

Saskue could help but laugh. The girl took the pan off her head and looked up at the boy laughing his ass off in the window.

"Shut up, jerk!" she shouted.

"Sorry, cute frying pan girl!" he laughed even more.

_He called me cute! grrrr..._

She mummbled some words and got back to work.

Saskue took a shower, got dressed, and headed down stairs.

"Joe, where are you?" Saskue asked.

Joe was Saskue's personal butler. Saskue walked into the kitchen and saw Joe cooking some eggs.

"Oh hello young master. Did you see your new neighbors already?" Joe asked handing Saskue a plate with scrambled eggs.

"Yea that girl with the pink hair? She looked like she needs help with unpacking her stuff. Tell our maids to help her.

"Right away young master." Joe said and left the room.

_Maybe this girl can be the one..._ Joe thought.

Saskue sat there and started eating his eggs.

_She was really beutiful, I wonder what her name is..._he thought.

* * *

**Sakura's house...**

Knock Knock

Sakura answered the door. 6 miads were standing in front of her door.

"Umm may I help you?" Sakura asked.

"No, we're helping you. Just sit back and relax." the maids said.

The maids were moving all her stuff into the house the way Sakura wanted it. Time went by fast and it was already getting late. The maids were done and left to go back to the Uchia Mansion. Sakura fell back on her couch in the living room.

"What a day. I'm hungry." she said.

Knock Knock

She went to get the door and a fancy looking butler was at the door.

"Hello, my name is Joe. Would you like to join my young master for dinner tonight?" he asked.

"Humm sure." she said.

Joe brought her to the Uchia Mansion and sat her down in a fancy chair with a fancy table to eat on.

"I'll be right back, i need to get the young master?" he said.

He went upstairs to Saskue's room. He knocked on the door.

"It's open." Saskue said.

"Come down for dinner, you have a guest tonight." Joe smiled.

Sakura whatched as the boy from earlier enterd the room with Joe.

"Hey it you! What are you doing here jerk?" she pointed at him.

"I live here pan girl." he sat down.

"Chicken head"

"Forehead girl"

"Rooster hair"

"Pinky"

"What did you say! I'm gonna..." she was cut of by Joe.

"Please settle down, I'm going to make dinner now." he said.

"Whatch out, Joe, she might eat the pans." Saskue smirked.

"Oh dont worry Joe, I just might be cooking Chicken Jerk for dinner." she sweetly smiled.

Then her a Saskue glared at eachother. Joe shook his head and left to the kitchen. It was silent for awhile.

"CoughPanCough." Saskue coughed.

"CoughFagCough." Sakura smirked.

"Aww the fag word, how origanal." he smirked.

"Humf." she said and folded her arms.

Soon the were done eating dinner and Sakura went home.

* * *

**Sakura's house..**

She crawled into bed.

_That boy is suck a Jerk...oh wait thats right, I dont even know his name! He is really pretty...I remeber seeing his face in a magezine, I guess he's rich and popular, sigh.

* * *

_

**Uchia Mansion... **

Saskue was already in bed.

_Dinner was fun...she's pretty and not like other girls, I just need to know her name.

* * *

_

**The next day...**

Saskue was laying on his bed, fully dressed and ready. He was bored. It was summer vacation so they had no school until 2 months. Then he started thinking about the pink haired girl. He opened his window and noticed the girls room window was open too.

"Hey frying pan!" He shouted.

Sakura heard him.

"What chicken head!" she leaned against the window.

They were both two story houses so they were perfectly mined up, not one had to look higher or down. Plus there house were only feet away.

"Whats your name?" he asked.

"I'm not tellin you." she said and closed her eye's.

Then out of nowhere an earaser met her face, and hard. She rubbed her forehead where it hit.

"Ow! What was that for!" she shouted shaking her free arm around.

"Whats your name!" he smirked.

She grabbed a pencil and threw it at the onyx haired boy. He quickly ducked and dogde it.

"Hey! That could poke someone's eye out!" he yelled.

"Yeah yours!" she smiled.

He grabbed a Totsie Roll, unwrapped it, put it in his mouth and threw it at Sakura. It landed on her head.

"AHHHH! EW EW EW EW EW EW!" she screamed shaking her head violently.

Saskue started laughing his ass off. Sakura grabbed scissors out of a box and threw it and Saskue.

"Ahh!" he shouted and moved to the right just in time.

The scissors stabbed his wall.

"Why are you throwing hurtful things and I'm not!" Saskue yelled.

"I'm a girl and guys can't hurt girls!" she stuck her tounge at him.

_Oh yeah? _He smirked evily.

He grabbed his basketball and threw it at her face. She rubbed the side of her head.

"Ow!' she cried.

Saskue started laughing and closed his eye's, big mistake! Sakura threw the ball at his face as hard as she could. It hit his face head on. He rubbed his face.

"Ouch!" he looked back to see his basketball rolling.

"Fine I'll tell you my name! Since i got you sooo good in the face! Yess!" Sakura chanted.

"Yea you laugh now, just wait." he smirked.

"Haruno Sakura!" she shouted."Yours?"

"Uchia Saskue." he smiply said but was happy he new her name finally.

_Sakura eh? _he thought.

_Saskue, ne? I like that name. _she thought.

"Hey how bout we call it truce." Saskue asked.

"On one condition," Sakura said."no more name calling."

"Deal." he said and held out his hand.

"Uhh how am I supposed to shake your hand when I all the way over here!" She shouted.

"Reach." he said.

She was laying on her stomache reaching for his hand. So was Saskue.They were no where close.

"Uhh I give up." She said losing her balance.

"Ahhh!" she screamed falling into a bush.

"Sakura!" he shouted and rushed outside.

He got to the bush Sakura fell in. She was laying flat on her back weakly smiling and with swirls for eye's.

"Are you okay?"Saskue asked helping her up.

"Uhh yea sure." she said and lost her balance again but Saskue caught her before she fell.

She carried her, wedding style, into his Mansion.

* * *

**The Uchia mansion...**

Sakura slowly opened her eye's.

"Uhh where am I?" She sat up to see onyx orbs looking at her from the other side of the couch she was laying on.

"My house." he said

"Thanks." she said.

"No prob."

"Well I'm going to go home now."

"Hn."

"Bye." she said and left.

He looked throught his window to make sure she got home saftley, awww oh cute! Then he went to sleep. Sakura did too. It's already been a week after they made truce and became friends.

* * *

**Uchia Mansion...**

Click

Sakura and saskue were whatching TV at his house.

Click

"Oh stay here, I like this movie!" she begged.

Click

"Saskue!"

Click

She grabbed the remote from his hands and changed it to the movie she wanted to whatch.

"Whats this?" he said

"A tragic love story." she smiled.

He grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

Click

"Saskue! I was whatching that!" she shouted trying to get the remote back but Saskue put it farter away for her.

"How tragic." Saskue smirked.

She was half on top of him and when she relized that, she blushed and got off. He just smirked in victory changing the channels.

Click

"Come on Saskue, change it back." she made puppy eye's.

He was so close to giving in but didn't after looking away and blushing slightly.

"Go home if you want to whatch your TV." he said.

Click

"Fine!" she got up and stomped out of his room.

After awhile he looked out his window and say Sakura on her bed with her pillow over her head.

"You should apologize to her." joe came in out of nowhere which made Saskue jump.

"Where did you come from!" he said startled.

"Girls are sensitive, eccspecailly if there on there...uh you know." Joe said.

"On what, drugs?" Saskue teased.

"No on there." Joe started to whisper." period."

"Oh god! To much information!" Saskue gagged.

"You never know." Joe said and left.

_sigh What do I do? _the Uchia thought.

Then he got and idea.

"I'll just call her on her cell." he said grabbed his cell and typing her number, 1-652-857-4747.

* * *

**Sakura's house...**

Sakura was just laying there and then her cell phone went off, she saw the caller ID, it was Saskue.

"Leave me alone." she said while her cell phone was still going off.

_"My music so loud, I'm swangin'_

_They hopin' to catch me ridin' dirty_

_Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty_

_Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty_

_Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty"_

Then it stopped.

* * *

**Uchia Mansion...**

_Why wont she answer her phone, thats right I can jsut text her. _he thought.

* * *

**Sakura's house..**

ThenSakura's phone beeped, it meant she had a texted message. It was from Saskue and he wrote: _Are you on ur period!_ She panicked.

_"How did he find out!" _she thought.

She wrote back.

* * *

**Uchia mansion..**

Saskue saw Sakura typing her message but he doesn't see that well to read what it said so he sat and waited. He saw Sakura close her phone and put the pillow back over her head. Then his phone started vibrating, which meant he had a text message. It was from Sakura and it read: _How did you know! _His eye's opened wide.

"Ewwww." Saskue shouted out his window, Sakura's widow was open so he new she heard.

"Your so childish!" she appeared.

"And your on your period!" he laughed.

"You wouldn't be laughing pretty boy, if you were in my situations, we get more sensative and cramps an---" she was cut off by Saskue gagging.

"Too much information, pretty girl!" He yelled.

"You cant handle tha truth!" she smirked. "Oh I'll be back in a second!"

"Yea probably to go change your tampon, eww." he said to himself.

"I heard you!" she sneered walking away.

"Ew." he said.

A few mintues later she came back.

"So how long are you going to be one it?" he asked.

"Humm well I started this morning so for a week!" she said.

"Great." he mummbled.

_For a whole week I have to put up with her shit. _he thought.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, UCHIA?" she yelled.

_Uhhhhh! _he slumped down on his bed._ Girls...

* * *

_

Hey, thanks for reading. Funny ne? LOL, well thanks for reading, please leave a review and blah blah blah! Oh and if you want to add some stuff or if you have any idea's tell me! My brain hurts: Buh-bye!

333AmBeR 333


	2. Movie Time

Chapter 2: Movie time

**Disclamer: **I dont own _shit_!

Thinking _slanted letters like this..._

Inner self **_bold, slanted print like this...

* * *

_**

**Outside Sakura's house...**

Knock Knock

Sakura went to get the door. It was Saskue.

"Oh hi Saskue!" she smiled.

"Hey me and my friends are going to the movies, want to come?" Saskue asked leaning on the side of her door.

"Oh hold on, let me look for some money." she said about to walk away when Saskue grabbed her arm.

She turned around.

"Whats the deal, Uchia!" she started at him blushing slightly.

He flashed a 100 dollar bill in her face.

"I'll pay."he said.

She smiled and went to go get her purse and change her clothes. She was wearing a pink tanktop, white skirt, and black DVS shoes with pink laces, plus she had a silver purse. Saskue handed her the 100 dollar bill.

"I'll give it back to you after the movies." she smiled.

"Keep it." he said.

"Oh no no no no, I can't take this!" she waved it in front of his face.

"Well I dont want it." he said and turned around.

Sakura smiled and hugged him from behind.

"Thank you so much Saskue-kun." she cheered.

"I can't breathe." he said.

"Oh sorry." she let go.

Saskue walked to a morticycle in her driveway. He got on and put his helmet on.

"You coming?" he asked annoyed.

"I-I cant ride a morticycle!" she stuttered.

He got off and grabbed her wrist.

"Lets go ,we're late." he said pulled her.

He sat her down on the back and handed her a helmet.

"Oh no, it will mess up my hair." she pushed it away.

He put it on her head.

"Hey!" she said trying to pulled off but it wouldn't budge.

"You jerk, now my hairs going to messed up!" she punched his arm.

"Its either your hair or life." he smirked.

"What! Your going to crash us aren't you?" she screamed.

"No." he said and got on in front of her.

"Well what if I fall off?" she cried.

"Then do this." he said and grabbed her hands and put them around his waist."And hold on!"

He started the engine which made Sakura jump which made her squeeze him tighter with her face buried in her upper back. He smirked and left there house going full speed. Sakura's hair was flying in the wind, getting naughty and messy.

"Hey Saskue-kun!" she tried yelling over the engine and wind.

"What!" he yelled so she could hear him.

"What movie are we going to see?" she shouted.

"Thats a surprise!" he smirked.

Sakura then again buried her face in the Uchia's back.

* * *

**Movie theater...**

Saskue parked in the back so no fan girls would chase him. Saskue pulled his helmet off with a certien pink haired girl still clinging on to him with her life.

"Sakura, we're here, you can let go." he laughed.

She opned her eye's and blushed. She let go of Saskue.

"Oh sorry. Hey why are we in the back of the movie theater?" she asked trying to pull her helmet off.

"So the fangirls won't cahse me." he said and help Sakura with the helmet.

"OhhhOUCH! she cried."Stop pulling!"

Saskue stopped pulling.

"Wow you really have a big forehead." he said teasing her.

It became silent. Saskue couldn't see her face throught the plastic cause her hair was in her face. Then all you heard was her silent sobbing. saskue panicked.

"Dont cry Sakura, I was only kidding." he hugged her.

She didn't return his hug and turned around. He quickly pulled the helmet off and freed her head. Her hair was a gaint poof ball! He saw tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

"Aww dont cry, I'm sorry." he wiped a tear off her face.

She made her hand into a fist and punched him hard right on the face. When he turned back around he saw Sakura brushing her hair. In a matter of seconds in was back to normal.

"What was that for!" he shouted.

She turned around and gave him a death glare. She sat down and waited for something to happen. Something did. A blonde boy with blue eye's came out a the back door.

"Saskue-teme!" he whispered.

"What dobe." Saskue said.

The boy pooked his head all the way out the door.

"Hey your here finally! he shouted.

Then he noticed Sakura.

"Oh, who's your girl friend Saskue?" Naruto said slyly.

A big vien pooped out of Sakura's forehead.

"I'm not his girl-friend!" she shouted and shook Naruto violently.

"S-so-or-rr-y-y-y-y." he tried to say being shook.

Sakura stop. Naruto rgained his balance and ran behind Saskue. She glared at them with evil eye's. They both sweatdropped.

"Is she on her period?" Naruto whispered in Saskue's ear.

He nodded his head.

"Wow how scary, well lets go whatch the movie!" Naruto said walking past Sakura cafefully.

"Come on." Saskue said opening the door for her.

As she walked in Saskue whispered in her ear."I'm really sorry, please forgive me."

She nodded her head and smiled. They both walked in and sat next to Naruto. he was sitting with a girl with short purple hair and pearl like eye's.

"Sakura this is Hinata, my girl-friend." he smiled.

"Hello Hinata." Sakura smiled.

"H-Hi." she blushed.

So they were sitting in the way back. They had the whole row to theirselves. They were sitting in the middle. It was Saskue, Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata. She glanced over at Naruto and Hinata. They were cuddling up.

_Aww there a cute couple._ she smiled.

Saskue then put his arm around Sakura's neck. She started blushing. The movie began to start. It was called "The Omen".

"You brought me to a scary movie!" she whispered angerly to Saskue.

"Yeah." he smirked."You scared?"

"Of course not." she trembled.

During the scary parts Sakura would place her hands on his chest and lean her head on his shoulder. When Sakura looked at Naruto and Hinata in the middle on the moving, they were making out! She quickly looked up at Saskue.

"What?" he asked.

"Look at them, going at it like that." she whispered to him.

"Yeah I know, so?" he smirked.

They started leaning toward eachother to kiss when...a scary part made Sakura jump and grab Saskue's shirt. He smirked and they whatched the rest of the movie. When the movie was done it was late. They said good bye to Hinata and Naruto and went out the back way.

"So, you scared?" Saskue asked.

"N-no!" she trembled.

Saskue started laughing at how scared she was that she was trembling.

"Okay maybe alittle!" she said.

"Right." he said.

They got on the morticycle and drove home.

* * *

**Sakura's house..**

Saskue walked her to her door.

"Thanks for tonight." she said and kissing his cheek that she punched earlier.

She quickly went in and locked the door and turned on all the lights scared to death.

He blushed and went home.

* * *

**Uchia mansion... **

"How was your day young master?" Joe asked as saskue walked through the door.

"Good." he smirked and walked upstairs to his room. hye took a shower and laid on his bed. His cell phone started vibrating.

_A text message? This late? Oh I bet it's Sakura scared out of her mind. _he smirked.

He looked at his phone, it was a text message from Sakura, it read :_ Okay, I admit it! I'm scared Saskue!_

He looked at Sakura's window into her room and she wasn't there. He wrote her back.

* * *

**Sakura's house...**

Sakura was in her closet with the light turned on and the door shut. Thats why Saskue couldn't see her. her cell phone beep which made her jump. Then she relized it was the phone. The text message Saskue sent her was: _Come over then. I'll wait for you at the front door._ She put her pajama's on, she was wearing a white tank top and blue, poofy pajama pants with ducks on them, and slippers. She open the front door an peered outside. She slowly tip toed out and ran across the grass and in front of Saskue's door. She put her hands on hers knee's panting. The door open which made Sakura jump

"Shhh." he said and pulled her in.

"Thanks...Saskue." she panted.

He gave her some water and lead her to his room. She fell down onto his bed.

"Awww, your bed is soo soft." she mummbled.

He blushed alittle.

_Thats the best my beds ever looked. _he blushed at his thoughts.

_**Woah Uchia! Did you just say what I think you said?**_

_Dont interrupt me..._

_**Whatever.**_

He noticed Sakura was'nt moving. He shook her.

"Hey you not sleeping in my bed!" he shouted.

"Uhhhhh please." she begged.

"No." he said.

He threw blankets and a pillow on the couch on the other side of the room. She crawled like a dog. Saskue, well you know what he was doing, staring at her ass of course! She caught a glimse of him staring at her ass.

"Your staring at my ass aren't you?" she teased him.

" Of course not!." he snapped out of his transe and looked away.

"It's okay just admit it." she said climing onto the couch looking trying to look sexy.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Saskue smirked.

"What if I am?" she smiled and laid down.

"Well couldn't of fooled me." he sneered.

"Aww to bad I'm all the way over here and your all the way over there." she smiled sexy and played with a strand of her hair.

He blushed and looked down.

"Haahahah, Oh I got you good." Sakura laughed.

Then out of nowhere the power went off, the lights and TV, all of it!

"Ahhhhhhh!" Sakura screamed and ran to Saskue and wrapped her arms around his neck.

_Why did the lights go out! _he thought and looked for a flash light.

* * *

Well there you go! Hoped you liked it! Oh and thanks for reading! Buh-bye! 

333AmBeR 333


	3. Going Out

Chapter 3: Going out!

**Disclamer: **I wish I owned Naruto...emo tear

Thinking_slanted letters like this..._

Inner self**_bold, slanted print like this...

* * *

_**

**Uchia Mansion...**

Saskue finally found a flash light. He turned it on and flashed Sakura's face.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah." she trembled

"Uhh stupid power, I'll have Joe fix them tomorrow." he sneered.

Saskue looked around his room with Sakura squeezing his arm.

"Ah ha! I found them!" Saskue held up a boxe of candals and matches.

He set them all around his room and lit them. His room glowed as they sat down of his bed.

"Well it's getting late so go to bed." he said.

Sakura walked slowly to the couch, very frightened. Saskue laid down facing Sakura. Sakura was on the couch facing Saskue.

"Good night." she whispered.

"Hn." he replied half asleep.

A half an hour later Sakura couldn't stand it. She was so scared. The candels glow made shadows slither around the room. She looke over at Saskue. He was sleeping facing her.

_He looks cute when he's sleeping. _she thought.

Then Sakura heard a bump. She quickly leaned up. Her heart skipped a beat, and was now racing. She slowly crawled over to Saskue's bed.

"Saskue." she whispered.

"Hn." he said still asleep.

She poked his arm.

"Saskuueeeee." she whispered alittle louder.

He lazily opened one eye, but not all the way.

"What." he coldly said.

"I uh I heard something." she said.

"Uhh It's nothing, just go back to bed." he said half asleep.

"Sasskkuueee I'm scared." she cried.

He moved toward the other edge of the bed, laid on his back, and put his arms behind his head.

"Get in." he closed his eye's.

Sakura nodded and climed into bed with him. She was blushing alittle, but she new they were just friends, right? Then she heard another bump. She scuched closer to Saskue feeling safer. Finally she fell asleep. When morning it, it hit, hard! Saskue slowly opened his eye's. Something heavy was on his chest and shoulder. He looked down to see Sakura laying on the side of him. He started blushing.

_What the! What happen last night! _he thought.

He tried to lean up alittle and Sakura moaned and grab his shirt so he couldnt move.

_Uhh great._ he thought.

"Sakura." he shook her.

She just laid there.

_Wow, she's cute when she sleeps._

"Sakura! Get off me!" he shook her alittle harder.

"nooo." she mummbled and dug her face deeper into Saskue's chest.

Knock knock

"Young master, is everything alright." Joe asked.

"Uhh yea, just don't come in!" Saskue panicked.

"Are you okay?" Joe said and opened the door.

He blushed at the sight and Saskue and Sakura in the same bed cuddling up. He quickly shut the door.

"Sorry young master!" he ran down stairs.

"Uhh Oh my god." Saskue slapped his forehead.

Sakura started to open her eye's.

"Uhhh." she moaned.

Then she relized she was grabbing Saskue's shirt and let go. She back up panicking. Well she kinda went to far and fell off the bed facing to celing. Saskue leaned over the bed and started into her emerald orbs. She looked at Saskue's oynx eye's not breaking contact.

"Why were you in my bed, Sakura?" he smirked.

"I-I was scared, dont you remember?" she stuttered.

"No." he simply said.

"Well you said I could and I was hearing things so It's not my fault." she sneered.

"Umm well I'm going to take a shower." he said and went into the bathroom shutting the door.

Sakura got up and sat on his bed.

_Wow I can't believe we slept in the same bed, well It's okay, right? Its not like we did anything bad, right?_

She looked out Saskue's window and started at her house.

_Wow, my house is ugly. And it looks smaller from here._

She laid back on his bed.

Knock Knock

"Uhh come in." she said.

Joe walked into the room.

"Good morning Sakura, how was last night with the young master?" Joe asked.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"It's none of your buiness." Saskue said fully dressed in his Dark blue shirt with the Uchia clan symbol on the back and white shorts.

"Ahem, I'll be on my way." Joe left and shut the door.

_What was that about? _she thought.

"You better get home and get ready." Saskue said

"Oh right well I'll call you when I'm done, bye!" she said and ran out. Saskue started at the door for awhile. Then he looked out his window Sakura was in her room.

Saskue turned on the TV.

_That was weird what ever happened last night. I mean we're just friends, right? _he thought flipping throw the channels.

click

click

click

click

He turned the TV off and headed down stairs for breakfast. Joe was making bacon and pankcakes.

"Good morning young master, so how was last night?" Joe smiled.

"Hn." Saskue sat down.

"Any hot going on between you two?" Joe said.

"No." Saskue said.

"Well thats not what it looked like." Joe smiled.

Saskue blushed and looked away.

"Well it wasn't what it looked like, I dont even know if she likes me." Saskue said.

"Oh young master, its is very noticable she likes you. You should step up to the plate and swing a homerun." Joe proudly said like he rehursed that line.

Saskue just sat there.

_Maybe..._

_

* * *

_

**Sakura's house...**

She walked out of the bathroom full dressed wearing a red dress that had slits that go up the sides, up to her hips, and she was wearing black shorts that went to just above the knee. She went to the kitchen and made some instant ramen. She looked out her kitchen window to see the Uchia house.

_I wonder what he's doing right now._

Then her cell phone started ringing. It was Saskue. She answered.

"Hello."

"Hey, wanna go to a clud tonight with my friends?"

"Uhh sure, what time?"

"I'll pick you up." then he hung up.

_Humm I wonder who else is going._

Sakura turned on the TV. She was whatching Laguna Beach. After it was over. She decided to pick out what to wear at the club tonight. She finally picked her outfit out after an hour. She was going to wear a black tank top, a black skirt with three layers that stopped at her mid-thighs, and black Etnies shoes. her hair was going to be down and she will put alittle make-up on, even though she doesn't need any. Sakura was already to go. It was 6:00.

Knock knock

"Coming!" she shouted and ran to the door and opened it.

Saskue was leaning against the door wearing a black shirt and jeans. He kinda looked emo. And of course his hair was the same.

"Lets go."

Sakura got her purse and shut the door behind her. When she walked past Saskue, a dazzling aroma filled her nostrils. She looked up at Saskue.

"Are you wearing callon?" she smiled slyly.

"So what if I am?" he smirked.

"You smell good." she sniffed the air.

Saskue smirked again and lead her to his convertable. It was a black on black 2006 version with no top. Sakura stared at herself in the reflection of the cars waxed coat.

"Oo0o0o0o00o!" she glared at the covertable.

Saskue got in the driver seat and started the car. Sakura got in the passenger seat and they took off.

* * *

**Red Room Night Club...**

Saskue parked on the side of the Red Room Night Club building. There were 3 guys and 3 girls hanging around. Sakura remebered two of people from the crowd. Naruto and Hinata. Saskue parked right next to the crowd and turned off the car. He got out a walked at them. Sakura did too. They walked to the group of people. Saskue grabbed Sakura's hand.

"Sakura, these are my friends. This is Shikamaru." he pointed to a boy with a lazy look on his face, brown hair put up in a pony tail, and brown eye's.

"Hey." he said.

Sakura smiled and nodded her head.

"This is Neji," Saskue pointed to a boy with long black hair and pearl-like eye's."he's Hinata's cousin."

"Hi." Sakura smiled.

"Hn."

"And you already know Naruto." Saskue smirked.

"Yo!" Naruto patted Sakura's back.

"Hi!" she smiled.

"And that's Ino." Saskue pointed to a girl with long blonde hair up in a ponytail and blue eye's.

"Hey Sakura, we're gonna have an awsome time!" Ino winked.

"Hi and thanks." Sakura was happy at how friendly they were.

"Thats Tenten." Saskue pointed to a girl with brown hair in two bunswith brown eye's.

"Hello."

"Hey."

"And you already know Hinata." Saskue said.

"N-Nice to s-see you a-again." Hinata bowed.

"Same here." Sakura sweatdropped that she bowed.

"Come on, lets go!" Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her inside the building full of pounding music.

"Yeah, lest go too Shika!" Ino grabbed his hand and dragged him inside.

"Okay, calm down, troublesome woman." he mummbled.

Tenten and Neji shrugged and went inside.

"Ready to have a good time?" Saskue smirked seductively.

"Uh well, I'm kinda nervous." she looked at her feet causing her bangs to fall in her face.

Saskue push them behind her ears.

"Dont be, just be yourself." he grabbed her hand and led her in.

Blinding lights and pounding music took over. There were alot of people and it was kinda crowded. Saskue led her to the bar. He sat down and Sakura sat next to him.

"One Blue Island." they both said at the same time to the bartender.

They looked at eachother and giggled. After a couple of drinks, Sakura was starting to act weird.

"Hey, Saskue." she shouted.

"What."

She just sat stared at him.

"What?" she asked.

"You were going to ask me something?" he sweatdropped.

"Whatever the cops said, I didn't do it!" she shouted catching the attention of 3 random people sitting near them.

Saskue slapped his forehead.

_Oh man, she's wasted. _

Then the song, "I Like Big Butts" came on.

_"Oh my god Becky.._

_look at her butt.._

_it is so big!_

_She looks like one of those rap guys girlfriends.._

_I'm mean who understands those rap guys._

_They only talk to her because she looks like a total prostitute._

_Okay It's like her butt, it's just so big!_

_I cant believe its just so round and out there..._

_Gross..Look!"_

"Ohh my god! I love this song!" she grabbed Saskue's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor with the crowded people.

"Woah, Sakura, stop pulling me." he said.

They stopped in the middle of the crowd. He whatched the drunken Sakura bump and grind on him.

_"I like big butts and I cannot lie.._

_you other brother can't deny!_

_Whe a girl walks in with and itty bitty wast you get sprung.._

_You wanna pulled up tounge..._

_cuz you noticed that butt was stuffed..._

_briefs and a jeans she's wearing_...(I think thats it)

_I'm hooked and I cant stop staring..."_

Sakura turned around and rubbed her ass around Saskue's groin area while flipping her hair around.

_"Ohhhhh baby I wanna get with ya..._

_And take your picture..._

_My home boys tryin to warm me.._

_But that butt got me-me so horny..."_

Saskue couldn't take it no longer and gave in to temptasion. He put his hands on her waist and started dirty dancing with her.

_"I seen her dancing..._

_to hell with romacen.._

_She's sweat, wet, got her going like a turbo vet..._

_I'm tired on magezines sending flat butts on the screen..."_

_Wow she's good at dancing. _Saskue smirked.

Then out of nowhere, a guy comes from behind Sakura and gropes her. Sakura, drunk, did not know how to react so Saskue did for her. He punched the guy in the gut. The guy stummbled but regained his balance and lunged for Saskue. He punched him in the face. Saskue drew back and swipped his bleeding mouth. Saskue went at the guy with everiything her got and knocked him out. Saskue took Sakura's hand and led her outside to the car.

"Are you okay?" Saskue asked.

"Yeah, I feel like I can fly!" she jumped around.

Saskue wiped blood from his swollen mouth and sat Sakura down in the passenger seat. He got in the car and left. Sakura put her hands in the air and and shouted, "I love your car Saskue!"

"Sit down." he pulled her down.

"Actually I love you Saskue!" she started hugging him.

"I can't see Sakura. Please sit down." he sweatdropped.

Drunk people dont really know whats going on so most of the time they do as told and so Sakura sat down.

* * *

**Sakura's house...**

Saskue helped Sakura get into her house cause she was stummbling. When they got to her room, she got a weird look on her face.

"Sakura?" he feard the worst.

She put her hands over her mouth and ran into the bathroom, Saskue ran in after her. She was throwing up in the toilet. Saskue held her hair and rubbed her back from comfort while she sobbed.

"Dont worry." he said.

She laid her head on the toilet seat with tears streaming down her face. Saskue wipped them away and smirked. It was about 1:00 at night when Saskue relized she was done throwing up and finally fell asleep. he carried her into her bed and tucked her in. He kissed her forehead.

"Good-night." he whispered.

And then left.

* * *

**Uchia Mansion...**

Saskue went upstairs and dropped on his bed.

_What a night. _he closed his eye's.

* * *

hey hey hey! Hoped you liked it. Is it long enough this time? Well if you got any idea's or questions or whatever just send a review or something! Buh-bye! Love yas!

33AmBeR 33


	4. OMG

Chapter 4: OMG! 

**Disclamer: **I don't own Naruto (finally, I said it!)

Thinking..._slanted letters like this..._

Inner self...**_bold, slanted print like this...

* * *

_**

**Sakura's house...**

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and winced at the slight pain in her head.

"Uhh wha-what happened?" she slowly got out of her bed.

She looked through her window to see if Saskue was in his room, but he wasn't. Sakura looked at the clock and it said 1:00!

"1:00! Already!" she grabbed her hair nearly pulling it out! Then she heard a knock at the door. She quickly scarmbled to the door and opened it. It was Joe.

"Oh, hello Joe." she faked smiling but actually wanted to cry from the pain in her head.

"Hello miss Sakura, here is some breakfast I made especially for you." he smiled and gave her a bag.

"Uh, you shouldn't have?" she sweatdropped.

"Oh nonsense, enjoy." he said and then left.

She closed the door and walked to the table. She pulled out a salad with a fork. She opened it and took a bite.

_Wow! I'm not a fan of salad but this is great! _she thought taking another bite forgetting the pain in her head.

When she was finished she got ready and got dressed. She wore a blue dress that went to her knee's but hugged her body form. And it had little dark blue flowers on the rims. She put her hair up in a pony-tail with a blue ribbon. She smiled at herself in the mirror, put some purfume on, and went outside. She went over to Saskue's house and knocked on the door.

* * *

**Uchia Mansion..**

Joe answered it.

"Hello Miss Sakura, you look very pretty and did you like that salad?" he smiled and let her in.

"I loved the salad and thank you." she sweetly smiled.

"Whats the occasion?" Joe slyly smiled.

"Oh nothin, just wanted to look good today." she smiled.

_I just want to say thanks to Saskue for helping me last night...and apologize. _she frowned.

"You want to speak with young master?" he asked.

Sakura nodded her head and bite the bottom of her lip embarrased of how she acted last night. She remember everything, clear has a bell. Joe lead her to a unknown room on the second floor. He knocked on it.

"It's open." a gentle voice said.

* * *

**Weight Room..**

Joe opened the door to a weight room. There was differen't types of working out machines. Sakura looked all around and found the sweating Uchia running on the tred wheel. He looked at Sakura and stopped the machine. He got of and wipped his face with a towel around his neck while walking toward her. He noticed her classy blue dress with flowers and her hair up in a bow. She blushed of of cute he was when he was working out. Joe left them two alone.

"Hey Sakura, you feeling better?" he smirked and drank some water.

"About that, I want to say...I'm sorry for how I acted and I'm going to make it up to you! We're going to the Black bear Diner tonight!" she looked at the ground.

"Why?" he asked.

"Cause I want to show you how sorry I am." she said.

"Dont worry about I already planned the day out." he said.

"Ohh, well you made my waste this outfit, jerk!" she said punching the air.

There was something wrong with her...yes, very wrong.

"Well I dont have anything to do till 3:00 and it's 2:30." he said.

"So what are you gonna do?" Sakura folded her arms.

"Skateboard?" he shuggested.

"I dont know how to." she frowned.

"I'll teach you." he walked past her and out the room."Follow me."

* * *

**The Grodge...**

He lead her down to the grodge. He grabbed a skateboard on the floor and gave it to Sakura. He grabbed another skateboard that was in better condition and put it on the floor. He got of and skated around Sakura.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"What do you mean? I'm skateboarding." he smirked.

"What about your helmet?" Sakura folded her arms.

"I dont need one." he said and skateboarding down his driveway and doing an olley at the end.

Sakura got on the skateboard and tried moving but couldn't. Saskue skateboraded back in the grogde and grabbed her waist.

"You have to move your hips like this." he smirked.

Sakura blushed as Saskue moved her hips side to side which made her start rolling. He slowly let go of her to make sure she wouldn't fall.

"Yay! I'm going!" she cheered and lost her balance. She started falling until strong arms caught her from behind.

"You have to be careful." Saskue taunted her.

She looked behind her and glared at the Uchia witch made him sweatdrop. She got up on her feet and brushed her dress off.

"Hey look at this trick." Saskue started down the driveway. When he got to the bottom he grabbed his board and jumped out and landed back down but his foot was leaning too much on the back end so he slipped on his back and hit his head, hard! (Fan girls: OMG! Saskue-kun! Blah blah blah!)

"Saskue!" Sakura ran down to him.

He wasn't moving.

"Saskue can you hear me? Speak!" she tired moving him.

She panicked for a second and looked at the motionless Uchia. She ran into the Mansion.

* * *

**Uchia mansion..**

"JOE!" Sakura ran through the house."Joe!"

She turned the corner and bumped into him.

"Yes Miss Sakura, whats the problem?" he asked and helped her up.

"Saskue! He's-he not moving!" she tried to speak but fear took over.

"Where is the Young master?" he asked.

"Outside, come on!" she yelled.

Joe went bend down to Saskue.

"Oh Young master! What has happened to you." he cried.

"He was skateboarding and fell. I told him to wear a helmet!" Sakura cried too.

"Call 911!" Joe said.

* * *

**Moments later...**

The only thing you could hear through the neighborhood was the ambulance. People either stood outside or looked throught their windows at the Uchia's house wondering what happened. Sakura and Joe stood there crying as they lifted the motionless Saskue up into the ambulance back thing.

"Wait I have to go with him!" Sakura cried.

"Are you family member?" the ambulance lady asked.

"no." Sakura frowned.

"Sorry ma'am, I'm afriad I can't let you on." the lady said and shut the doors contaning Saskue inside.

Sakura whatched as the car drove away and the sound died out. She ran to her house, locked the door, went into her room and cried ALL day long...

* * *

Hey, I know I know, what a depressing chapter. But you dont know what happened to Saskue! Well yea you know he cant move but there's more to it so please read and review...blah blah la de da! Love yas! 

33AmBeR 33


	5. Dreams

Chapter 5: Dreams

**Disclamer: **I give up!

Thinking..._slanted letters like this..._

Inner self...**_bold, slanted print like this...

* * *

_**

**Sakura's house...**

Sakura opened her swollen, red eyes from crying all night. She stared at the celling.

_I wonder if Saskue is alright..._she shivered at the thought.

Sakura sat on the edge of her bed and rubbed her eye's trying not to cry. She looked at the time and it was 11:00. She walked to the bathroom and took a long nice bath.

_Maybe I can visit him today.._she drifted away in her thoughts falling asleep in the bath tub. In her dream she was in a room with white walls. There were no window or anything.

_Where am I?_

"Sakura?" a familiar voice said shocked.

She turned around to see the hansome Uchia's face.

"Saskue?" she ran to him and threw herself on him.

She leaned back.

"Saskue why are you in my dream?" she asked.

"I dont know." he stared into her eye's.

Then Sakura started to fad away.

"S-Saskue!" she tried to touch him but her hand went right through him.

"What the?" he stared at her hand in his stomache.

The she disappeared completeley. Her eye's jolted open as she jumped causing some water to slip out of the bathtub.

"What the?" she said confused.

* * *

**Uchia Mansion...**

Riinnggg...riiinngggg...rriinngggg

"Hello." Joe answered the phone.

The doctor from the hospital was on the other line.

"I'm sorry, I have some bad news, Saskue seems to be in a coma." the doctor said.

Joe was shocked.

"How long until he wakes up?" he asked.

"We don't know, a couple of days, months. You can come visit him If you would like, he can still hear you but cannot speak or move." the doctor said.

"Thank you." Joe frowned.

After getting of the phone with the doctor Joe called Sakura.

"Hello." Sakura said.

"Hello Miss Sakura, are you already?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, have you heard anything about Saskue yet?" she bite the bottom of her lip.

"Yes, and it's not good." Joe said.

"Whats wrong with him!" Sakura cried in fear.

"He's in a coma."

* * *

**Konaha Hospital...**

Joe and Sakura were at the front counter.

"How may I help you?" the lady at the desk asked.

"We're here to see Uchia Saskue." Joe said.

The lady smiled and looked on her computer while Sakura looked at the floor deppressed.

"Ah Uchia, room 324, shall I have a nurse escort you?" the lady asked.

"Yes, thank you." Joe faked a smile.

In no time a nurse lead us to room 324. She stopped before openeing the door.

"This is the room, Uchia Saskue." she smiled and left.

"Remember, Saskue can stilll hear us but cannot speak or move." Joe walked in.

Sakura still stood outside the door.

_I dont know if I can go in there..._

_**Dont worry, everything will be okay..**_

_Why are you being so nice?_

_**Cause the boy you love is hurt and you can't do anything about it...**_

Sakura hesitantly grabbed the handle and pulled it open. Saskue was on a bed with air pipes going in his mouth and nose, His eye's were shut and Joe looked up at Sakura with sadness in his eye's. He got up and walked to Sakura.

"I'll leave you two alone." he said and walked out.

Sakura couldn't bare to see him like this, weak. Saskue was never weak nor looked like it. His face was pale and his Onyx eye's were shut. Sakura almost turned around when her inner self forced her sit down next to him. All Sakura could do was stare at him.

_Saskue.._

"S-Saskue, I hope you can hear me. Uhh I really dont know what to say." she stuttered.

_What am I saying? He probably thinks I'm a annoying..._

"Well this is going to sound stupid but I had a dream this morning and you were in it...crazy, ne?" a small smile creeped on her face but instantly turned to a frown.

She got up and started to walk away. Before she shut the door, she took one last look at the unconsious Uchia with tears in her eye's. She turned away and left. Joe was already gone so she walked home. Has she was passing shops and stores, blue eye's caught her wondering around.

"Tehehe." the boy whispered to himself.

When Sakura looked at the ground. The boy popped out of the bushes and shouted which made her jump.

"Naruto!" she pounded him on the head.

He fell on his butt rubbing his head.

"Owowowowowowow!" he cried.

"You scared me half to death!" she gasped for air.

"Sorry Sakura-chan." he made a puppy face.

"Chaa, like that'll work on me." she folded her arms and closed her eye's.

Then and image of Saskue appeared in her head. She quickly opened her eye's and frowned.

"Whats wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"S-Saskue, he-hes." she stuttered.

"He's?" Naruto continued.

"He's in a coma!" Sakura shouted clencthing her fists.

"W-What?" he was in shock.

"You heard me." she looked at the floor trying not to cry which was succesfull.

Naruto grabbed her arm and dragged her off somewhere.

"N-Naruto!" she tried to speak.

* * *

**The Ramen shop...**

Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Neji, and Tenten were eating ramen, until Naruto ran in with Sakura clinging on to him for life.

"Sa-Saskue...H-hes...in...a..coma!" Naruto panted.

"What?" Ino shireked.

"Is he alright?" Tenten asked.

"W-We should visit h-him." Hinata stuttered.

_The great Uchia, in a coma? _Neji smirked.

_How troublesome. _Shikamaru thought.

"Come on, lets go visit him!" Naruto said waving his arms in the air.

"Okay." they agreed.

On the way, Ino got some flowers for him. Ino got some ballons for him. Sakura got a huge teddybear for him. And Hinata got some clothes for him. Naruto bought a playboy magezine for Saskue.

"Naruto! He's not that perverted!" sakura punched his head,

"Well you dont see me complaining about your present!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura just mummbled some words. Naruto could only make out, kill...knife...head...one day. He sweatdropped and backed away from Sakura in fear as she glared at him.

* * *

**Konaha Hospital...**

Sakura rememeber his room number and the way there. When they got in front of the door, Sakura stopped.

_Oh no, I'm going to have to see him again, weak and pale, I dont know if I can take it..._she stared at her shoes.

Then she felt 3 hands touch her shoulder. She turned around to see Hinata, Ino, and Tenten staring at her.

"Dont worry Sakura, you can do it." Tenten smiled.

"We're here for you!" Ino cheered.

"D-Dont be s-sad, okay?" Hinata smiled.

Sakura nodded and opened the door. Saskue was in the smae postion as last time, eye's shut and face pale with tubes down his throat so he can breathe. Sakura set her teddy bear down on the counter next to Saskue.

"Hi Saskue, I'm back and I brought you a presen't so wake up soon please." Sakura smiled and sat down.

Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Naurto put their presen't next to Sakura's teddy bear.

"Hey Teme, wake up soon, okay? Its not the same without you." Naruto smiled.

"Hi Saskue, we're all here for you so dont give up." Tenten cheered.

"Wake up Saskue or your girl friend Sakura will be sad." Ino smirked.

Sakura blushed.

"G-Get better s-soon Saskue." Hinata played with her fingers.

Shikamaru and Neji just stood there.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Ino pushed Shikamaru towards Saskue's motionless body. Shikamaru wasn't in the mood to deal with Ino.

"Umm It's really troublesome that your uncoinsious soo wake up already!" Shikamaru put his arms in his pocket. "Happy?"

"yes." Ino smiled.

"Your turn Neji." Tenten glared at him which sent shivers up and down his spine.

"Wake up." he folded his arms.

"Thats all! Shikamaru is lazier than you and thats all you say!" Tenten put her hand in a fist.

"Thats all I need to say." Neji folded his arms.

He did have a point. Time passed and people were leaving one by one. First it was Neji. Then it was Hinata, then Naurot who followed her. Then Tenten left leaving Ino and Sakura.

"You really like him, ne?" Ino asked.

"I dont know yet." Sakura said.

"Well if you cant keep him out of your mind your heart is trying to tell you something. I'll catch you later." Ino patted her back and left.

_What is my heart telling me?_

Sakura looked up at Saskue and down at her watch. It was already 8:00. A nurse walked into the room.

"I'm sorry ma'am, visiting hours are over." she smiled.

Sakura left and went home. When she made it home, she was pooped and went right to sleep.

* * *

**Sakura's dream...**

In her dream she was in the same white room again. She looked around to see Saskue sitting applecoss looking at her.

"Saskue!" she crawled to him and hugged him crying this time.

"Why wont you wake up!" Sakura cried.

Saskue wipped a tear going down her cheek and smirked.

"I guess I'm stuck in your dream until I wake up." Saskue said.

"Did you hear us today?" she asked.

He nodded his head.

"Everything."

Then she started disappearing again. She wrapped her arms around Saskue's neck. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

"No, I dont want to go, please wake up!" Sakura cried.

"You have to figure out how to bring me back." Saskue looked into her eyes.

"Saskue!" she shouted and disappeared.

**End of dream.

* * *

**

**Sakura's house...**

Her eye's bolted open and she sat straight up.

"Saskue!" she shouted with out knowing it.

She slapped her hand across her mouth. She looked at the time and it was 11:13.

_11:13...I woke up the at the same time last time I had the dream with Saskue was in it when I was in the bathtub...weird!

* * *

_

Heyy! Whats up? Hope you guys liked it! Pleace leave alot of comment and all that crap! Love yas! Buh-bye!

33AmBeR 33

P.S. I have been spelling Sasuke's name wrong, his last name, which his spelled...Uchiha, I'm REALLY SUPER DUPER sorry so plz forgive me and I will keep writing chapters! WOOHOO!


End file.
